


Jump Cut

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Begging, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Filmed Sex, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Phil decides to have a little fun with Dan when filming his "Viewers Pick My Outfits" video for his Amazing Phil channel on YouTube. Sexual tension rises as Phil's game becomes unbearable.





	Jump Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out Amazing Phil's "Viewers Pick My Outfits" video after reading for the best-possible experience. Enjoy!

Phil never expected it to take this long. He sat in front of the editing computer thrumming his fingertips on the edge of the desk. Another jump cut; that's two. Phil smirked and unbuttoned his collar, which was becoming increasingly tighter at the memory.

He leaned back in his chair, cocking his head to the right, raising one arm to grip the back of his neck. He laughed to himself; when had Dan ever been able to control himself? Phil knew exactly what he was doing when he released the initial tweet with the hashtag, #ClothesForPhil. He told his followers that Dan would be making the short list, and that his clothing selections would be a surprise. The truth was that it was a sexual game; this was personal, and this was very much about teasing his boyfriend, though his viewers would never know it.

"Phil, there are literally thousands of them." Dan's eyes widened as he scrolled. "Thousands." He repeated. Dan bit his lip and added another item to his list.

"Just have fun with it Dan." Phil giggled. "The funnier the better. I don't want to take it too seriously."

It was nearly midnight when Dan finished. He rubbed his eyes and passed Phil a single piece of paper.

"What's this?" Phil asked as he slipped on his glasses. "You already emailed me the links Sweetheart." Phil shook his head, and Dan smiled.

"Those, my love, are my personal picks." Dan winked. He yawned and rubbed his leg against Phil's.

"Sorry Dan." Phil reached down to rub Dan's thigh and squeezed. "You don't get to make a submission." Phil turned to him and ripped the paper in half.

"Phil! What in the hell are you doing?!" Phil laughed as he watched Dan scramble to catch the papers that fluttered to the floor.

Phil leaned in to kiss Dan's flushed cheek. "Viewer's choice." Dan narrowed his eyes and huffed.

"But Phil -" Dan started again, with an adorable pout.

"Shhhh Baby." Phil put a finger to Dan's lips and replaced it with a long, sensual kiss. Dan looked positively dumbfounded when Phil pulled away, taking Dan's sensibility with him.

"Besides Dan, I need you behind the camera, making sarcastic commentary on ridiculous-looking outfits. I can't have you squirming around and whimpering back there like little puppy, can I?" Phil smirked as he wagged his finger in front of Dan's nose. Dan crossed his arms.

"Philip, please." Dan rolled his eyes. "Give me some credit for Christ's sake. I can control myself."

"This isn't about you Daniel." Phil kissed Dan again and rubbed his belly with his fingertips before rolling over to turn out the light. Dan bit his lip as he slid under the sheets. Jesus, he loved it when Phil called him Daniel. Maybe Phil was right.

It was about 6:00 pm when Phil finished setting up in the lower lounge. Dan was in the shower.

"Ready Philly?" Dan emerged in one of Phil's t-shirts and jogging bottoms. He used a towel to siphon the last of the moisture from his curly hair. Phil clenched his fists at his sides to keep himself from running his fingers through it. This was going to be difficult.

"I think so. You?" Phil feigned interest in the box of clothing behind the camera, the box that he had no intention of opening. When Dan wasn't paying attention, Phil replaced the box with his own.

"Just act naturally Sweetheart. If you swear, and I suspect that you will, I will just edit it out." Phil winked, and Jesus did it turn Dan on when he did that.

Phil pecked Dan on the cheek and took his place in front of the camera. 

"Behave," smirked Phil. He pointed to Dan to start rolling.

Phil started the intro, and Dan opened the box. He put the t-rex jumper on top of the pile. Where was it? Shit.

Dan could hear Phil speaking, though he was more focused on finding the first outfit than anything ... oh Jesus Christ, what was this?

Dan whimpered as he held a pair of ripped black skinny jeans in his hands. And damnit if Dan didn't hope that the camera picked up his noises. 

That bastard. There was the long gray t-shirt and burgundy beanie underneath. That sexy son-of-a-bitch bought everything on Dan's personal list. And he was going to make Dan sweat.

Phil continued to breeze though his intro, knowing full well that Dan had discovered the real clothing.

"Dan's making me laugh." Phil giggled. 

That sneaky shit. Dan was going to control himself alright. He was going to get through the video without giving Phil one ounce of satisfaction - no matter what.

Dan was committed to playing it cool. He tossed the ripped black skinnies to Phil and paced behind the camera whist waiting for him.

Bloody hell.

"Whoa! Oh my God, flag this. I am panning down." 

Dan was not off to a good start. It didn't help that Phil was looking past the lens and directly into Dan's eyes for his reaction. Damnit it all to hell. 

"Ahhh yes, look at that pasty thigh."

"PHIL." Dan mouthed. Nothing.

If Phil was going to act his way through this, then Dan was too.

He did fairly well until Phil looked up at him wrapped in that soft, fluffy cardigan. Dan noticed everything, and he definitely noticed Phil's subtle 'come hither' look. At that moment, Dan wanted to turn off the camera entirely and slide himself inside the thing and against his boyfriend - completely naked.

Dan decided that is exactly what would happen, but then he remembered what was coming - the sleeveless flannel shirt and ripped blue denim. 

Christ.

First of all, Phil intentionally pressed his ass to the glass whist changing into the jeans. Dan played it off with a laugh, but Phil was driving him crazy. Being behind the camera afforded him much-needed privacy for his growing erection.

As suspected, Phil looked incredibly sexy. The 'd word' was at his lips. Dan inhaled sharply to keep it from escaping. Oh Daddy. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction, no. He would not say it. But then, Phil said that he looked like a-

"I look like a lumberjack..."

God damn him.

"That's our lumberjack dad." It just slipped right out; it happened. Good. Let him edit that out.

Phil wasn't even looking at the camera anymore. He thoroughly enjoyed watching Dan get worked up. Phil loved the way that Dan was trying to keep his voice even, knowing full well that he was struggling to stay on his side of the lens.

Dan licked his lips and ran his hand back and forth across his abdomen, underneath his shirt, Phil's t-shirt no less. His face was flushed. Was he actually sweating? Flustered Dan made him feel so hot. Phil wanted him to crawl on his hands and knees and beg him for it. He wanted to feel Dan squeeze his biceps and straddle his ripped jeans, pressing his aching body against his thigh. He was so turned on.

Phil wasn't going to lie, and his body certainly wouldn't. Dan noticed that Phil was aroused as well, so he swapped the camouflage dungarees for the tight suit. Let him try to hide his erection in that one.

Dan knew that he was not going to make it to the end of the video. It seemed to him that Phil was dragging it out on purpose. He was always teasing Dan, but this was something else. Would he really sabotage his own video? He hated filming more than once. 

"This was a mistake." Phil whined from behind the glass. Dan bit his lip. 

Viewers would think that he was talking about the suit, but Dan knew that he was talking about the teasing. Phil was hard, and he wanted Dan, but he wasn't about to be the one who caved. He would have to take it up a notch.

"Holy shit!" Dan could not believe his eyes.

"The shorts are very tight, so I'm keeping my hands here." Phil cupped his hands in front of his crotch. The obnoxious fabric stretched tightly across his bulging cock, and Phil really, really hoped that Dan would just end this.

But Dan didn't. He just stood there, painfully hard in his jogging bottoms. Did he just rub himself? Phil was sure that had.

Phil turned around so that Dan could see his ass, and he heard him say, "Oh God."  
Come on Dan.

"This isn't my color, and I don't think it's gonna be my color, but I think it was worth the experiment." Phil wanted to believe that he was going to win this one.

"Was it?" Dan asked sarcastically, barely holding himself together.

"No." Phil almost shouted, and they both laughed. He immediately regretted teasing Dan. All he wanted was the man hiding behind the camera. Dan was standing there, holding the next bag of clothing, with his erection boldly leaning away from his body - the outline of its perfect shape apparent to Phil. It was all Dan could do not to slip his own hand inside the waistband to stroke himself.

Phil looked so pretty in everything. He even looked gorgeous in the ridiculously-loud, pink, suit. Dan didn't know if it was worth it to win this game. He wanted Phil so badly. Dan wanted to push him onto the sofa and ride him wearing nothing but that stupid tie.

His thoughts changed with each passing moment. Right now, for example, Dan was imagining Phil fucking him right into his own sofa crease.

Phil deserved to struggle in editing for all this mess. Dan was done. So what if he couldn't control himself?

Dan didn't even bother to stop the camera. We walked right up to Phil and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him with such urgency that Phil actually stumbled backwards.

Phil, the smug bastard, smiled into the kiss. Dan no longer cared, he just wanted Phil inside of him.

"You...did this...on purpose." Dan breathed into his mouth between kisses. "And I hate you for it." 

Phil laughed darkly and moved his hands downward to hold Dan's ass. He rubbed, and squeezed, and rocked into him. Dan moaned into Phil's shoulder and tugged on the necktie. "Just fuck me, Phil."

"I knew this would happen." Phil giggled against the sensitive skin of Dan's neck.

"Less gloating, and more f-fucking." Dan whined. He pulled Phil backwards toward the sofa, careful not to break the kisses.

Phil couldn't stop laughing. Dan was so worked up that he was stumbling. It was Dan's turn to laugh, however, Phil's shorts were so tight that he could hardly move.

"Just take them off," Dan yanked on the waistband. Phil reached down to release the zipper, and his entire length sprung forward, pressing into Dan's stomach.

"You look so hot in my t-shirt Baby." Phil peeled it off of him and started on his bottoms. Dan scrambled upward to unbutton Phil's shirt. He fumbled with the buttons, so Phil intervened. When he reached up to remove the tie, Dan stopped him.

"No, leave it...please." Dan panted.

But for the tie, they were both completely naked on the sofa. The camera was still rolling, and it would be a lie to say that it didn't turn them on.

Phil hovered above Dan, who was spread out on the end of the sofa. Phil kissed up and down Dan's torso, lingering around his navel.

"Mmm, Phil." Dan squirmed beneath him. Phil continued to move southward, opening his legs with his own.

Phil rubbed his cheek along Dan's length and moaned. "God Dan, you make me so crazy." He wrapped his mouth around him and started to move.

Dan, who was incredibly hard, warned Phil that he would not last long if he continued. So, Phil pulled back and ran his hands between Dan's soft thighs. His chest heaved, and his hands reached out to squeeze Phil's broad shoulders. He kneaded them between his long fingers.

Phil moved lower on Dan, slowly spreading his thighs wider with his hands. He pressed his lips to Dan's opening. His mouth opened and closed against him, licking and sucking and nuzzling. Dan rolled his head around on the sofa and grabbed fistfuls of his own hair.

"Jesus," he moaned. Phil moaned back to him, his own erection rubbing against the fabric of the sofa.

"Please, please, Phil." Dan tried to sit up, but he felt too weak under Phil's mouth. He tipped his head all the way back and continued to beg.

"P-please just fuck me." Dan groaned. He grabbed Phil's length as he moved up along his body to grab the lube between the cushions. Dan gave him a few strokes and resisted sinking down on him with his mouth - he needed Phil now.

Phil prepared Dan so as not to hurt him. He wanted him so badly that he was shaking. Phil was certain that Dan could feel his fingers vibrating inside of him.

"Ready Baby?" Phil touched Dan's opening with his tip. He had to resist the urge to bury himself immediately. Dan nodded and opened his eyes. He watched as Phil's length disappeared inside of him. Phil groaned with every inch, and Dan whined in short phrases.

They started rocking together, slowly at first. There was always a moment of softness between them, no matter the circumstances. Dan bit his lip and released a throaty moan. Phil moved faster, rocking Dan into the sofa. Dan's hands gripped Phil's sides and roamed his chest.

Both men were sweaty and breathing heavily now. Dan's fingers pressed into Phil's chest, and he was sure that little, circular bruises would appear.

"M'sorry Babe." Dan squeaked.

"Don't be. I like it. Mark me up Sweetheart." Phil pumped even harder, causing Dan to gasp.

The camera, with its persistent stare, remain fixed on the center of the lounge, and the clothing, now scattered in piles, was forgotten completely.

"You feel so good, Dan." Phil moaned. "So good Baby." Together, they moved into that blissful space with tight bellies and pounding hearts. Dan cried out for Phil at the same moment that Phil poured into him.

Phil stayed inside of Dan for a few moments, pulling away slowly, reluctantly. He rubbed Dan's long legs as he helped to ease them down.

"Mmmm, Phil. That was hot." Dan sighed and then laughed. "That stupid tie."

Phil reached down to peel the thing away from his damp skin. They both broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Looks like you're keeping the suit, Phil." Dan smiled broadly, and his gorgeous dimples appeared.

"I guess so." Phil tossed the tie to the ground and collapsed on the sofa next to Dan. "I'm sorry that I teased you."

"I'm not," Dan winked. "Although, I am sorry that you may have to re-shoot the entire thing."

Phil smiled confidently, and he brushed away the curls that clung to Dan's forehead. "Nonsense. Jump cuts Baby, jump cuts."


End file.
